


Juegos

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escrito para el mes AkaFuri, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Slash, Smut, Top!Furihata, Yaoi, bottom!Akashi, furiaka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces que las pasiones se desbordan y los amantes buscan esconderse para liberarla. Kouki esa noche era el principal protagonista; olvidaría todo, su nombre y cualquier cosa que lo ligara a su vida real, hasta a su pareja el gran Akashi Seijuuro. Hoy solo era un amante que buscaba satisfacerse y su secreto quedaría guardado en el lugar pactado: un cuarto de hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  
> 
> **Nota:** _Recuerdos: "letra cursiva y entre comillas"_

 

* * *

 .~*~.

_"Pienso en el placer (cualquier forma de placer) y estoy seguro de que eso es vida"._

_-Mario Benedetti; La tregua._

* * *

 *•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

  _ **Juegos**_

* * *

 *•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

.~*~.

* * *

Le sudaban las manos, su pierna se movía nerviosa en un tic inconsciente, oh rayos, estaba nervioso, no se ponía a temblar por pura fuerza de voluntad y también porque sería muy penoso hacerlo en el bar cuando cualquiera podía verlo. Cuando él podría darse cuenta su estado. Suspiró, debía relajarse no estaban cerca de la ciudad, había pensado en eso al aceptar, no podía encontrarse con ningún amigo, ni por casualidad, no cuando podía enterarse Akashi que de hacerlo preguntaría hasta saber la verdad, una muy penosa por cierto.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar furioso, se calmaba y empezaba a hacerlo ante cualquier encuentro de miradas o al ver aquella sonrisa diminuta que le daba, presentía que de ver ambas al mismo tiempo sería su perdición. Ya sentía caliente su cuerpo, reaccionando antes los coqueteos de aquel extraño. No podía creer que había accedido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, ya estaba ahí ahora no podía arrepentirse de nada, y siendo justos tampoco quería irse sin haber terminado aquello que la mirada de aquel extraño le prometía. Auguraba mucha satisfacción. Era un hombre, como todos, tenía necesidades, y ese hombre, al otro lado de la barra que, volvía a dedicarle una mirada llena de lascivia, se veía muy dispuesto a satisfacerlas. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa predadora, solo uno antes de ese la había visto, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en su novio pelirrojo, no cuando pensaba tirarse a ese sexy individuo que parecía muy dispuesto a jugar con él.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ahora frente a frente, castaño contra dorado, un dorado tan interesante brillaba en los orbes ajenos y él se sintió tan afortunado solo de pensar en cómo se verían al someterlas, llenas de la pasión del momento, de la lujuria. Se secó su boca de solo pensarlo. Ya no podría soportarlo más, el otro pareció entenderlo porque un movimiento de cabeza le animó a seguirlo. Su pene dio un tiro de excitación poniéndose semi erecto. Sin más lo siguió.

Estaba disfrutando ser el cazador en vez de la presa. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, solo de pensar ser visto por algún conocido mientras perseguía al otro en el vestíbulo del hotel donde cualquiera podía verlos jugar pero a su vez nadie parecía interesado en verlos. Kouki se sentía algo sucio. Tener toda esa clase de pensamientos al ver el bamboleo de esos glúteos, debería ser un crimen caminar con tal sensualidad. Dirigió una mirada fría, como pocas veces expresaba, a ese extraño que también se dio cuenta, quien apenado volteó la vista. Esta noche ese cuerpo sería suyo y a nadie permitiría tocarlo.

Siempre lo habían comparado con un chihuahua, desde ese juego contra Rakuzan, sin embargo, parecían olvidar que esa clase de perros pequeños, aunque nerviosos, cuando tiraban a atacar no se iban por otra cosa que la yugular de su atacante. Y él no era distinto.

Pronto llegarían al elevador así que uno apretó el paso, él, y el otro lo disminuyó. Ambos entraron con poca diferencia, cuando la puerta se cerró Kouki no estaba preparado para la imagen que lo recibió. Su rostro se llenó de un fuerte sonrojo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar más, las piernas apenas y le sostuvieron por eso se afianzó como pudo de la puerta. Ese hermoso y redondo trasero es lo que recibió. Expuesto, así estaba. El sujeto le daba la espalda, recargado en sus manos y pecho, sacando al aire ese firme trasero, que sus manos picaban por tocar. Así, armándose de valor, se acercó.

Su pene ya duro completamente se restregó entre aquel firme trasero, de solo pensar que se hundiría dentro del mismo sentía que se correría en cualquier instante. El otro se empezó a restregar contra él, oh Dios, le tomó la cadera y él arremetió con más furia. Deseoso de poder hacerlo sin nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos. De sentir como palpitaba su interior. Enterró la nariz en el cuello contrario, su olor era exquisito, picante. Pronto su lengua comenzó a degustarlo. Disfrutaba de los estremecimientos de aquel cuerpo. Mientras sus cuerpos se restregaban, él movió su mano derecha al frente, comenzando a estimular al otro, estaba tan duro como él. El tono de aviso les indicó que el elevador había llegado a su piso, con una mordida ligera dejó el cuello y el cuerpo contrario.

Una excitada mirada en destellos dorados fue lo único que vio antes de verse tomado de la muñeca y jalado para salir del cubículo metálico y caminar por el pasillo. La habitación 412 fue la indicada para comenzar el verdadero encuentro. No bien abrieron la puerta y colocaron el cartel de 'no molestar', ambos chocaron contra ella en un beso impaciente.

.~*~. 

* * *

Sentirse dominado nunca había sido tan placentero.

La camisa que llevaba puesta ahora servía para retener sus manos. La impaciencia de querer tocar el cuerpo firme de su amante y no poder hacerlo. Los dedos contrarios tiraban y retorcían sus pezones, la boca recorría sus muslos, al tiempo que besaba y chupaba el interior de ellos. Una lenta y agonizante tortura de la cual no podía liberarse. Era excitante. Oh, ese fuego en su interior que solo crecía, más y más con cada caricia, con cada beso, con esas miradas de ardiente deseo de las que era receptor, pero que por encima de todo él las provocaba. Saberse deseado a tal punto de ser abrazado hasta casi la asfixia por la pasión del otro. Saber que aquellos pequeños ojos que tímidos lo evitaban en su juego de seducción anterior, ahora tenían ese poder, esa decisión de terminar todo, de tomarlo hasta ya no poder más, de dominarlo, de hacerle rogar por más.

Sin arrepentimientos. Solo dos extraños entregados al deseo de sus cuerpos. A la lujuria del momento, olvidando todo más allá del placer. Esa noche no tenían nombres ni apellidos, no tenían parejas, familias, nada que los atara a la entrega que se estaba suscitando. Un pacto tácito firmado con besos que sabían a prohibidos, con miradas que eran censurables. Con los fluidos que producirían sus cuerpos, símbolo de la recompensa; liberación.

—¡Ah! Más… —Su voz, irreconocible para sí, su garganta seca, su cuerpo vibrante. Esas suaves manos tocando los puntos correctos. Quería más y lo quería ahora. Metiendo su pie entre las piernas del otro, oprimió su falo. Un gemido ronco, cerró los ojos, deseando más de ellos. Provocando. —¡Ah! —Sus testículos siendo mordidos con suavidad, en respuesta a esa incitación. Los movimientos correctos de esa lengua, salivando todo a su paso, succionando con fuerza y lentitud. Pelando con su camisa, no importaba si se rompía, solo quería poder hacer algo, que lo tocara más, aliviar también su pene, falto de atención. Quería tomar las riendas, darse placer. Ver al otro desesperado por poderse enterrar. Por apresarlo con su cavidad. —¡Ah! —Un fuerte pero placentero apretón que le robó el aire.

—Puedes luchar cuanto quieras, rogar que te libere, pero no lo harás hasta que yo lo desee—. Una mirada llena de convicción, su cuerpo se estremeció de puro goce. —Esta noche eres mío; todo de ti lo será.

Labios luchando contra labios, lenguas batiéndose en un duelo. Saliva compartida, respiraciones forzadas. Su amante poniendo en claro su dominancia, él rindiéndose ante la fuerza del otro, dejándose en su manos, sabiendo que lo que obtendrá será placentero. Unos dedos forzando su boca. Rompiendo el beso. Palpando su lengua, en busca de ser mimados. Soltando un suspiro al aceptarlos, lamiéndolos con deleite, como lo deseaba hacer con la hombría del otro. Chupando, succionando, mordiendo. Jalando, tragando más y más su mano. Dejándole en claro lo que se estaba perdiendo. Provocando otra vez, deseoso de saber la respuesta. Podía permitirle ser el dominante pero se hacía ilusiones si creía que no le daría lucha.

Su cara en la almohada fue lo que recibió, en un instante se vio desprovisto de aquellos falanges en su boca para sentir su nariz entrarse en suavidad. Su culo desnudo al aire. Las piernas bien separadas. Perfecta pose de sumisión. Quiso desafiarlo con la mirada pero una mano en su nuca se lo impidió, ese maldito se atrevía a enterrarlo más en la cama. Abrió la boca con toda la intención de quejarse y lo hizo.

—¡Ummmm! —Sí, soltó semejante quejido al sentir una lengua enterrarse en su culo, invadiendo su orificio, un dedo se enterró sin previo aviso, y por pura determinación se mordió el labio, no le daría el gusto de escucharlo más. Su orgullo estaba un poco herido, y se resintió más cuando una risita sofocada se escuchó. El muy maldito se burlaba de él. Trató de revolverse. —¡Ah! —No fue su mejor movimiento, había dado la oportunidad de enterar más el dedo del otro. —Oh… —Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y todo por una mordida. Como siguieran así él se quedaría sin aire.

Tres dedos dentro de él estaban moviéndose a su antojo. Sin embargo, no podía protestar, de abrir la boca puros sonidos vergonzosos exclamaría y lo suyo le estaba costando mantener su orgullo desde que los dedos de la otra mano se movían en un vaivén sobre su pene, alternado su ritmo según lo sentía cerca de correrse. Pronto se percató del movimiento del otro, no pensaba hacerlo así, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, Dios...! —Una fuerte exhalación le siguió a su gemido. Se había enterrado en él de una sola estocada. Dejó caer el pecho, sus brazos laxos a los costados de su cabeza. Su respiración agita, clamando entre cada respiración por más aire. Sintiendo sus paredes arder y el miembro del otro del otro palpitar.

Besos como aleteo de mariposa recorrieron toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, el primer signo de ternura desde el inicio del encuentro. Las manos contrarias afianzándose a las suyas, un apretón delicado mientras las entrelazaba. Todo su cuerpo cubierto por el de su amante, su espalda tocando su caliente torso.

—Gime para mí—. La suave voz del otro lo envolvió y soltó un suspiro por ello.

Lentamente lo sintió salir, despacio y con cuidado, dejando solo la punta dentro. De un rápido movimiento se volvió a enterrar, soltó otro suspiro más. Dos, tres, cuatro veces más, cambiando de ángulo cada vez. Hasta que encontrara aquel punto, y él estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Lo sentía respirar en su oído, debido a la posición, gemir quedito cada vez que se adentraba.

—¡Ummmm! —Gimieron ambos. Él por la corriente de placer que sintió por todo el cuerpo y estaba seguro de que el otro lo hizo por la inesperada contracción de sus anillos.

Ese fue el sonido de salida. Las caderas comenzaron un rápido vaivén, más profundo, más placentero, cada estocada llevándolos a la locura. Sus propias caderas yendo en busca del otro, sintiendo más hondo. Perforado a tal sentido que su cuerpo temblaba entero. Los labios del otro succionando hábilmente su cuello, dejado seguramente marcas rojizas. Gruñidos de excitación, gemidos, algunos sollozos. Tanto ruido. El golpeteo de sus caderas, el chasqueo de succión. Otra embestida con más fuerza, un beso, labios pelando por acallar todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

La noche era joven.

.~*~.

* * *

—Muévete, más, más rápido… —Esos ojos estaban siendo su perdición. Atrapándolo, ejerciendo más atracción. Haciendo que diera todo de sí, mucho más de lo que él había dado en sus encuentros con Akashi. Cerró los ojos un momento, solo uno, antes de ceder de nuevo ante esa luminosidad dorada. Al volver a abrirlos lo tomó de las caderas ayudándolo a cabalgar a su gusto, porque de otra forma, él seguiría sintiéndose en la gloria al enterrarse una y otra vez. —¡Sí! ¡Sí! Dame más.

Arremetió con más ahínco, haciendo más presión en las caderas, ayudándolo a moverse más rápido, si es que eso se podía. Observarlo arquear la espalda con cada estocada era delirante, y, con cada una, suspiros salían de aquellos rojos e hinchados labios, rojos de tantas mordidas y besos demandantes.

Sonrió, con plena satisfacción de ver al otro contorsionarse de placer, sabía que su terminación estaba próxima, la de ambos de hecho. ¿Cuántas veces ya habían acabado en lo que iba de la noche? No lo sabía, no es como si se hubiera dedicado a contarlas. Tomaron algunos descansos entre una y otra, dormitaron también un poco. Sin lograr separar sus manos y cuerpos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Sin poder apagar esa llama dentro de los dos. Volvió a mirar a su cuerpo completo, que subía y bajaba con más ahínco, buscando la liberación.

Su dentadura había dejado huella en todo el cuello, en sus pezones irritados. Múltiples chupetones adornaban lo largo de su pecho y, exquisitas, piernas. Su miembro rojo de la presión y el manoseo. Todo él gritaba ser de su propiedad y llevaba su sello en todo su cuerpo. Con satisfacción sonrió, al verlo sumergido en las llamas de la pasión con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las emociones. Con una estocada especialmente profunda su cabalgante se corrió, estrangulando su falo con fuerza, provocando su clímax, llenándolo con su semilla, y con ello su última marca. Ambos gritaron.

El otro se dejó caer en su pecho por última vez. Tratando de recuperar la respiración, las fuerzas gastadas, los espasmos en ambos eran más que evidentes al igual que la sensibilidad de su piel. Con suscitada delicadeza sacó su falo, ahora flácido, del interior que muchas veces lo recibió, el cuerpo encima suyo soltó un gruñido disconforme, para instantes después suspirar contento al sentir el semen salir de su canal. A pesar de todo, el nirvana llegó a su fin demasiado pronto.

Cuando su acompañante recuperó la fuerza necesaria se levantó, separándose de su cuerpo, dedicándole una profunda mirada. Se vistió y salió por la puerta.

Él cerró los ojos y dio vuelta sobre sí enterrando la cara en las sabanas a su lado, el olor del sexo le penetró tanto en su nariz que sintió un pequeño mareo. Y así en la soledad, por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, se dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho. Un ovillo tembloroso, así quedó al ser consciente de sus acciones. Por primera vez en esa noche, loca de pasión, recordó que tenía por pareja a Akashi Seijuuro.

.~*~.

* * *

—Kouki… —Esa voz susurrando en su oreja hizo que saltara del susto.

—Akashi-san… Lo siento, Akashi-san—. Ni siquiera se dignó a salir de ese refugio en la cama. —Akashi-san, yo no quería, lo juro que no quería… —Kouki debía armarse de mucho valor, mucho, no podía dejarlo sin una explicación. —Pero… Pero… Me sedujo y yo… yo ya no pude resistirme… Lo siento, Akashi-san… —Su voz se perdió, lo que dijo ya ni tenía coherencia.

Unas manos comenzaron a jalar la sabana con la que estaba cubierto, no, eso no, peleando trataba de cubrirse todas las zonas que iban siendo descubiertas. "Zigzag". Tragó duro.

—Kouki, no estoy para esta clase de juegos, suelta de una vez las sábanas—. Casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, la voz de Akashi tenía una nota de voz más baja y oscura. Tembló aún más. "Zigzag, Zigzag, Zigzag".

—¡No! ¡Guarde las tijeras, Akashi-san! —Salió como un bólido de su escudo en la cama. Y al darse cuenta quiso volver a cubrirse pero ya no pudo, de un tirón se vio descubierto. Su cuerpo desnudo se estremeció de frío. —¡Akashi-san, regrésemela por favor! —La sonrisa perversa de éste es todo lo que recibió.

—Qué te he dicho de llamarme por mi apellido, Kouki—. Era ese tonito, ese que usaba cuando el otro quería regresar. Oh, Dios.

—Sei… Suelta las tijeras, ya no son necesarias… —Se señaló. —Ves, ya estoy descubierto. —Su mirada regresó a su cuerpo y se sonrojo muchísimo al ver todo su pecho lleno de marquitas rojas. Temblando, ya no de frío, recordó porque se encontraban en esa situación.

"—Vamos a jugar, Kouki—. Se estremeció, esto no auguraba nada bueno para él.

Se lo había dicho con ese tonito de "soy absoluto", sí, hay viejas costumbres que no se olvidaban fácilmente, y no es como si Akashi quisiera olvidarlas le traían buenos resultados en el pasado y por qué no habrían de hacerlo ahora también; y ese, también, viejo brillo dorado en una de sus pupilas. Si le preguntaran a él diría que eso último le gustaba mucho, su ojo izquierdo, aún con su iris rojiza adquiría una aureola dorada, enmarcándole y dando más poder no solo en ese ojo, si no en ambos. Hacía a Akashi muy sensual.

¡No! Esa sonrisita no. Sus manos viajaron a su espalda, estaban mejor ahí y no era porque de repente le comenzaron a temblar, que conste. —Kouki… —. Por qué Dios le había bendecido con un novio tan sensual, por qué. Su pobre y nervioso corazón sentía que no aguantaría el paso de su muy sensual novio en estas ocasiones. Soltó un suspiro cuando le dio ver un paso a su encuentro, estaba en modo emperador, absolutamente sexy, fue su respiro de rendición.

—Vamos a jugar, Seijuuro—. Y si no lució como derrotado fue por puro orgullo."

—¡Seijuuro! Mira cómo me dejaste—. Exclamó abochornado.

—Ni te atrevas, Kouki, que me duele el culo cada vez que camino.

—¡Hey! —Fue lo único que pudo decir, todo sonrojado por la situación, y además él seguía desnudo. —Pero si tú tuviste la culpa —la ceja arqueada del otro lo hizo replantearse. —Bueno… Yo tengo la culpa de que te duela… pero… pero… tú también eres responsable por ponernos en esa situación—. Todo abochornado y con movimientos frenéticos de las manos terminó.

Akashi solamente se rió, Kouki bufó apenado, viéndolo acercarse y recostarse junto a él en la cama, con mucho, mucho cuidado, en verdad debía dolerle. Kouki lo atrajo a su pecho y le comenzó a sobar lentamente la espalda baja, lo que le ganó una sonrisa pequeña y un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Kouki. Aunque debes aceptar que estuviste increíble—. El tono jocoso estaba ahí.

—¡Seijuuro, basta! —Avergonzado de nuevo, ocultó la cara en el cuello de su pareja.

—Deberíamos intentar esta clase de juegos más seguidos... —Oh, Dios, ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono de "soy absoluto". Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ya todo estaba dicho, para que pelar. Mejor siguió sobando la espalda de su emperador.

Con todo y eso lo amaba, ya se preocuparía de esos juegos que se sacará de la bolsa cuando ocurrieran. Aunque no podía negarlo, ¡como los disfrutaba!

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Este fic fue creado para el mes AkaFuri de la tabla propuesta por el grupo AkaFuri~Lovers en FB. Actualmente publicado en otros sitios.  
> Mi primer PWP, qué emoción. Solo, y solo por si no quedó claro, jugaron "juegos de rol". Dos desconocidos que se conocen en un bar y deciden llevarse por el placer de sus cuerpos. También mi primer Furi seme, ¡arriba Top!Furi.
> 
> No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable es que así sea.
> 
> Bueno tengo que aceptar que ese Akashi “Tijeras Locas” sí es OoC, pero bueno, sucumbí a la tentación de caer en semejante cliche fanon, ¿qué se le va a hacer? soy débil. Igual pasó con el Kouki en extremo nervioso, me sucedió lo mismo, es irresistible para mí un Furi así. Espero que aún con todo eso les gustara. 
> 
> Agregue un headcanon: Cuando Akashi (Oreshi) elimina a Bokushi, en realidad no lo hace para mí si no que lo integra a su personalidad. Se fusionan para integrar la nueva personalidad de Akashi. Y al hacerlo en Akashi a veces se pueden ver rasgos de su otra personalidad, como su absolutismo, o ese halo dorado en ambas o solo una pupila.  
> Por si quedó duda, Kouki se acostó con ambos (?) de acuerdo a mi headcanon, y Akashi estaba sacando a relucir sus rasgos de Bokushi.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
